The Builder and The Acher
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: While planning the Argo II, Will decided to check on his boyfriend, Jake. What happens when Leo walks in on them? Yaoi, don't like, don't read. One-shot. Jake/Will


**This is the first story in this parting and I was so determined to get it out! I swear Jake/Will is my favorite PJO coupling, except the Nico/Percy pairing. So, enjoy this little one shot for an amazing pairing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Builder and The Archer<strong>_

_**Plans**_

Jake Mason muttered to himself as he went over Leo's plans for the Argo II. No matter how great a builder his half brother was, Leo still couldn't master basic math skills. While this fact surprised cabin nine, seeing that all of Hephaestus's children possessed even the most basic mathematical abilities, Jason and Piper seemed to expect it. So, that was why Jake was asked to go over every one of Leo's plans, correcting any mathematical errors, since he had the most math skills in his cabin.

Hephaestus's son yawned, taking another sip of his coke, hoping that would wake him. He'd stayed late at Bunker 9, wanting to finish the plans since they were expected to leave that summer. After coming back from dinner earlier, he'd grabbed a blanket and pillows from his cabin, knowing he'd be spending the night.

Jake felt strong arms wrap around him. He glanced down and saw the suntanned skin. A chin placed itself softly on his shoulder, a kiss landed on the nape of the boy's neck. "Working hard?" A musical voice chimed in. Jake nodded, not taking his eyes from the blueprint. The son of Hephaestus felt a frown against his neck. "I don't like being ignored by my boyfriend, you know."

The blacksmith's son sighed before turning his head and placing a kiss on a set of red lips. "Happy?" He asked, pulling his face back an inch.

"It's a start," Will chuckled before attacking his boyfriend's thin lips. Will Solace much enjoyed these moments when he was able to get Jake all by himself. Since Leo invited Jake on the voyage of the Argo P-so he'd have another repairer to fix things-Will saw his boyfriend less and less. "I'm going to miss you when you guys leave."

"I'll bring you with me," Jake spun around and pulled Will into an embrace. "I'll hide you in my luggage and keep you in my room." He kissed the blonde's full lips again.

The son of Apollo puckered his lips. "As amazing as it sounds to be stuck in close quarters with you," Will leaned down, whispering into Jake's ear, "I'm not sure you'd ever leave that room if I trapped you in it." A shiver ran down Jake's body and his boyfriend smile in satisfaction, proud to have that effect on him.

"I'll ask Leo if you can come," Jake said, after kissing Will. "We will need healers, I'm sure I can convince him of that." The blonde shook his head, knowing Leo wouldn't be convinced that easily. "I don't have to go, Nyssa can take my place. She is as great with tools as I am."

Will's eyes widened, mouth dropping. He couldn't let Jake lose this chance. He knew how much the blacksmith's son wanted this, to work on a ship greater than himself. Before, he'd loved how he had this effect on the boy when they first started dating. Will loved how with the flip of a hand Jake would bend to his will. More than anything, he loved that the fire god's son loved him back, no matter how many girl's chased Apollo's son .

"Jake," Will said, staring at the boy. "I love you. I love that you're giving up the chance of a life time just so you don't have to leave me." Will crushed his lips to the amazing boy's. Apollo's son licked the son of Hephaestus's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Jake immediately allowed. The boys fought for dominance for a moment, before Jake let Will win, only caring that he could taste his boyfriend.

When they pulled away for breath Will went to suck on Jake's neck, leaving the builder a moaning mess. The musician chuckled before pulling his boyfriend onto the table in front of him. Jake pushed Leo's plans out of the way, knowing his half brother wouldn't appreciate what would happen to them if he had his way.

Jake pulled as Will's blonde hair as he kissed up to his ear. "I can't let you give up on this project for me," Will whispered, licked the boy's ear shell.

The blacksmith pulled his music maker away from him. "Will," Jake complained.

"No!" Will snapped, losing his cool.

Jake watched as Will's face twisted into an almost sinister face. He barely ever saw it, only once or twice before. It was the darker side that Will had taken from his father, reminding Jake that Apollo created diseases as will as healing. Apollo son held the same deadly dangerous vibe as the god. When he wanted something bad enough, Will's demons would come to the surface. His blue eyes darken, curly blond hair leaving a shade on his eyes, almost like a "I'll kill you" look. It scared Hephaestus's son out off his pants but he knew this would pass.

Will watched as Jake's eyes widened, fear filling his face. Quickly, he realized that it was him that was inflicting this fear into the boy he loved. The son of Apollo's face softened instantly as he caressed his boyfriend's cheek. "I'm sorry," Will pleaded, placing butterfly kisses on Jake's lips. "I lost it again. I scared you. Please don't hate me."

Jake caught the boy in a kiss. "I could never hate you Will," he smiled.

Will's eyes brightened. "Thanks," another kiss to the lips, "I just can't lose you. But, your dreams are just as important so I refuse to let you not go on that ship!" The walking son chuckled against Jake's skin.

A smile spread across the son of Hephaestus's face. "So," he said, a Hermes worth smile spreading across his lips. "We have to make our moments together last? Including the few nights like tonight we'll get to be together?"

A wicked grin spread across his lover's face. "Yeah," he agreed. "Where's those blankets you brought in?"

"Corner," Jake moaned as his boyfriend sucked on his neck, no doubt leaving a hickey. The boy gasped as he felt teeth in his skin. He wrapped his legs around Will, wanting to be closer.

"Let's get to it then!" Will laughed before lifting Jake up and heading to the blanket and pillows stuffed into the corner of Bunker 9. Yes, Will agreed, they must savor every moment.

Leo's face turned red, his hair steaming. This was just, well, too weird. He was beyond surprised to find out from Nyssa this morning why Jake wasn't in the cabin last night, that he'd been going over Leo's plans and sleeping in Bunker 9. Leo had felt bad for his half brother and decided since Jake hadn't come to breakfast, he'd bring it to him. The Argo P captain had stacked a plate high with eggs, sausage, pancakes, and biscuits, not sure what he liked.

When he walked into the Bunker, he thought he'd find Jake crawled up on one of the tables or passed out in a pile of blankets on the floor. Instead, he found his brother curled up into a corner with a blonde. More specially, the blonde was Will Solace, leader of the Apollo cabin.

The fire user set down the plate of food before he dropped it to the ground, knowing he would. He took a step back, only to kick a wrench into the metal workbench. This woke Jake up immediately. Hephaestus's son sat up, grabbing a sword from beside the crumble of blankets. Leo could see that Jake was on full alert, ready to kill any monster, even in his clothes-less state.

Will was a little slower. The blonde archer grouchily lifted his bed head from the blankets. His glazed eyes looked around the room, running over Leo completely, before deciding there was no threat. He rolled over and throw his arms around Jake's shoulders. "Why the sudden movement?" Apollo's son grumbled. "You woke me up."

Jake blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes. "Leo?" He questioned, trying to decided if it was his brother or not. "Leo! What are you doing here?" Jake's face turned red in embarrassment. He wasn't embarrassed for his love of Will, just that everyone would find out like this.

Leo began to steam more. Though, it didn't help when Will gave him a lopsided smile and said, "Flamey? You here for some action too?" Then wiggled his eyebrows.

Jake couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped him. Oh, Will could make an embarrassing situation downright awkward, but he loved it. He watched his half brother turn red and try to escape. "Wait, Leo, we need to talk," Jake called out.

Leo just nodded. "I'll, uh, I'll wait over there," He throw his thumb behind his head before heading in that direction, not daring to look back.

"Is he homophobic?" Will whispered into Jake's ear, biting the lob.

Jake let out a yelp. "Get dressed," he told Will, kissing his lips lightly. "We need to talk with him." The builder pulled away from his boyfriend, who slumped his shoulders in sadness, and quickly dressed himself before walking over to Leo.

The two brothers leaned against work tables across from one another as they waited for the blue eyed archer to make his way over to them. When Will did, around five minutes later, he was only in his red boxers. Apollo's son leaned against Jake, watching Leo's eyes widen and laughing as Leo's eyes fell to his cock area.

"See something you like?" Will laughed, feeling no shame. Leo's face turned red again as his eyes closed and he shook his head. This action only caused Will's laugh to become louder and more joy filled.

"Leave my brother alone," Jake whispered into the ear of his boyfriend. Will looked up to him and zipped his lips, making the motion of throwing away the key. Jake just rolled his eyes at this action, accepting Will's childishness long ago. "So," he decided, looking back at Leo.

"Were you going to tell us?" Leo blurted out, feeling a little betrayed. Couldn't his brother trust him?

Jake bite his cheek. "I knew you guys would react like this," the blacksmith's son admitted. "I knew no one would accept our choices."

"Jake," the fire user interrupted. "You're family man, some of the only family I've had in a long time, I wouldn't judge you based on your choices in love dude." Leo rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. "Sure, some people wouldn't accept it, some will treat you guys differently, but your family will support you dude."

"Told you so," Will chuckled.

A small smile came on Jake's features as he looked up at his brother. "Thanks man," he told Leo. "Thanks a lot."

"Anytime," Leo waved it off. A Hermes like grin came on his face. "So, we'll be having an extra passenger on the Argo II?"

"Seriously dude?" Jake's eyes lit up as Leo nodded. "Will, you get to come!"

"Figured," The archer rolled his eyes, kissing his boyfriend. "Leo's a good guy. Aren't you buddy?" He grinned at the flames user.

Leo let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I'll be a good guy as long as you don't come at me," he tried to keep a straight face. "I'm going now, tell Annabeth that Will's going to be coming with us." Leo ran out of the Bunker so fast, flames were literally coming from his feet.

Before Jake could make a comment, Will was kissing him, tasting his mouth, biting his neck, touching everything. When the archer finally allowed the builder to pull back for breath, Jake cracked a smile. "Maybe Leo's a little homophobic," he retorted.

Will rolled his eyes. "Just kiss me," he said before slamming their faces together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! This is my first time yaoi and I really hope I did good...<strong>


End file.
